One Shot - Collection
by theytalktome
Summary: Randy Orton/Michael Cole. Codiase. Orton/Rhodes/DiBiase. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

001. Ted DiBiase Jr. was warned so, so many times. A million times, if he could recall. There was a consistent family trait of always falling head over heels for some accursed beauty with the last name Rhodes. Instead of his fathers outrageous lust for Dusty, the young Ted was chasing Cody - who was just as bad. The Rhodes did not fall in love - love was strictly a business agreement to them. It was a foolish game to try and play. Their family could have gone bankrupt playing it - and they would have too, if not for commonsense. With a heavy heart, Ted flops down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. This wasn't going to be easy.

002. Every move he made in the ring, every second muscles grinded against heavily tanned skin in the slightest way, any little movement… It solidified the fact that Randy Orton was so intensely perfect. The Legend Killer pose could make Michael Cole shut up instantly at the announce table.

The broadcaster's heart skips a bit, and his knees begin to weaken as he attempts to maintain this aura of self confidence, attitude, and sexual prowess while he strolls up to The Viper after another Raw and pulls the much taller man into his arms as he turns to see him. Orton's muscular body feels so perfect pressed against his, albeit, less appealing frame. Letting his soft side show wasn't something Orton liked to do, but his sharp cheeks blush at the words spoken to him, tossing his head gently as he floats in the little world between love and public embarrassment. He loved Cole, needed him as much as he was needed himself. They completed each other.

003. Ted promises Cody that he will never let him go. The beautiful poetry DiBiase speaks has Cody rolling his eyes - he has heard every line before. He knows that Ted's words are true - he was everything he dreamed of. Money could buy Cody quite easily, but he wanted him willingly, to be there out of love. Ted rolls over, caressing the jet black hair of his desire, wrapping his other arm around his body and pulling him in close…. DiBiase is warned that cuddling costs extra.

004. Cole prays for some type of miracle at this point. Dave Batista was nothing that he could put up a fight against: standing at a meager 5''9, and weighing over two hundred pounds of beer and pizza was not going to make a fair fight against a towering bodybuilder. He couldn't fight Batista - but he just had to have Randy Orton for himself. He was at the point of laying in his hotel room, drinking his glass of whisky and not knowing if it was day or night: so lost in the idea of being with The Viper.

005. "I don't know how to dance…" Orton's voice is between a mumble and a growl.

Cole moves, with all the expertise his trophies had to attest for. Randy knows his dance moves are that of a seizure patient. The broadcaster goes through his repertoire of moves with DiBiase while Orton's comfort zone resides at standing next to the bar, ordering drinks and getting Cody drunk out of his slutty little mind. He begins to order another shot for Ted when his arms, comfortably crossed against his chest, are yanked from his body and he was tripping over Michael's leather loafers on the dance floor.

006. The very second Randy Orton's lips touched Michael Cole's he knew that it was worth it. He was instinctive about who he ultimately would commit himself to, and this one had not come with a fight… Not that he had to fight for anyone he wanted, although Cody was a bit difficult, he had secured him and DiBiase for years. Regardless of how bad the first kiss was, Cole was truly in love with him. Inexperience was something Orton liked, although it came with a bit of slobber and aimlessness. Cole's heart fluttered when his arms, dangling at their sides, were guided to Orton's hips.

007. Randy drops down onto the hotel bed after the lazy grip he held on his suitcase was released. He falls asleep, as quickly as his body hit the sheets. The Legacy team had stopped every bit of rambunctious activity in a rush to get to the second bed when they had seen just how tired their leader really had been. He was dragging throughout the day, but sex was always a given. Cody begins to complain, wanting to entice Ted further, though he is hushed quickly. Orton would have chewed their heads off and swallowed them both whole if he was woken up.

008. It was the greatest night of Michael Cole's life… An occasion of monumental proportions. A life changing experience. Cole rolled over, sunk into the mattress and panting heavily - barely breathing out the name of his lover. Oh, what a night… The body beside him turns toward him after putting out a cigarette. Cole was never going to be the same. Orton's lips blew a puff of smoke towards the ceiling; he was so mind-blowing gorgeous. The Legend Killer was everything Michael dreamed he would be. Cole suddenly realized that everything had ended much too soon.

009. Cole had assumed the two came open and willingly with the subscription to the "I'm Banging Orton," package…. But that was so far from reality that he even felt dumb for assuming it.

Something about Cody Rhodes completely infuriated the broadcast journalist. Cody was hard to please, but he was more than just the flavor of the week, or the "it" boy. Michael had to work his way up to Rhodes, while Randy offered no real help other than setting up dates and vouching for Cole. There was nothing like getting one-on-one time with Rhodes… it made Cole sweat, and not in the good way. He swore that being alone with the young man made him lose twenty pounds… the weight would have stayed off if he didn't binge on behalf of his feelings afterward. Cody made Michael appreciate having Ted much more, regardless of the fact that he wasn't very fond of DiBiase.. Ted, however, was easy to please. He reciprocated romance when Orton allowed it.

010. "I could just break up with you," Michael Cole announces in front of the locker room - loud and confident. He was an obnoxious fool.

"That's just fine with me," The Viper slams the door on his way out. It wasn't fine, however, but it could have been worse. He was lying that he would be fine, but he knew it shouldn't have mattered… it was only Michael Cole afterall. The mousey little announcer. Orton had recovered from his days of needing to please someone, to meet approval and be the perfect person in someone else's eyes. He doesn't need Cole, but that knowledge didn't make it feel okay.

011. Cody oozed sex appeal. Ted was the boy next door. …Michael was just a dork. It was a far cry from what he was used to, and no one expected Randy to love it.

012. Josh Mathews enjoyed mocking his friend to no end. Cole dreamed endlessly about Orton - it was becoming public knowledge. There was no way the little, aging, fat and annoying journalist was going to ever get a man like The Legend Killer - or anything that was not a blow up doll. Michael knew he fell for the wrong person. Michael knew he fell for the wrong person, destined to be alone, wanting the person that he did.

013. Randy sighs softly. "He wouldn't stand for this," he shook his head and ran his hand across the youngest DiBiase's cheek.

Orton was already three times taken, by Cody, Cole and Ted. He almost wishes that he knew Brett before he had known Ted - but regrets the wish immediately, too, it wasn't true. He loved Ted so much more, and had so much more with him through the years than he had with his admittedly limited times with his younger brother. "You know I would be with you if only he would let me be, Ted gets jealous…"

If Brett had hated him now, Randy would have understood. He hated saying goodbye, especially because Brett had loved hi so much. He would marry this kid now if he was not already committed to Cole, and subsequently, though not by law, to both Rhodes and DiBiase as well. Brett was good for him, a balance between his vicious tendencies and someone who was made of nothing but sweetness. "Goodbye, Baby…"

014. Randy runs his fingers through the graying hair of Michael Cole, sighing contently with the smaller man's arms wrapped around him as he's pulled close to his body and gazes into his eyes. Being gone for a week was torture, and he needed to be in his lover's arms. He was proud to be at his side, regardless of what anyone had to say. He smiles, kissing him so sweetly. Cole's touch was tender as he whispered words of affection as expertly as calling a match.

015. Cole reaches out and grabs the white and black tattooed arm of his lover - he didn't have to leave so quickly - Batista could wait. Randy turns back, not looking very phased, but Cole has a prepared plan of attack…. The announcer unbuttons his sport coat and reveals his.. Not so appetizing body; chunky and garnished with an obnoxious tie that makes Orton's lips turn up into a devious smile.


	2. Chapter 2

016. Michael swore he was not going to get drunk. No way, no how. No matter how much he wanted to go out with his friends: this was his night in. Randy, however, knew better than to believe that he was not going to get drunk - maybe not go out, that was different - but he was pushing drinks at him, and ending up with half of them himself. Cole being his luckily-significant other, had all the evidence. He sported a sizable beer belly, and what Orton had thought to be a far too active night life for his age… he even smelled like the drinks he was making in the kitchen, being too drunk to carry anything as far as the living room. He just wanted the far too serious Viper to have a good time.

017. If you wanted to describe Randy Orton as being 'alright' or 'okay' before he found happiness with Michael Cole, then you would just be a liar, like everyone else who decided to look at him with their heads turned sideways. Finally, there are no regrets in his life, though there was the occasional pang of missing his ex. That was normal. Cole was the missing piece of his life; the man who could, and had fixed everything, as unlikely as it may have been. A shriveling, bloodied mess on the floor was Randy no longer. Standing in his own home, listening to the peace of silence without worrying if it was the calm before the storm. It was worth everything.

018. Standing in the door way, leaning against the frame lazily, Cole unbuttoned his blazer slowly… sensually. Randy is not sure why it makes his blood rush and his heart race as he sits up on the bed. Huge muscles, men far bigger than his own self and an intimidating physique was no longer his 'thing.' Michael Cole and every ounce of his nerdy, goofy self, had him going.

019. Fingers grasp the sheets as his body moves, every muscle rippling as Cody crawls up the bed, making his way on to Orton. Kissing him. Teasing him until the larger man is biting down on the soft skin of his tan neck: a poison paradise. The Viper knew how to take control and get Rhodes so high off the feeling of lust, the way no other could. Antagonizing him to play, Cody trails kisses down his lover's chest as he slinks lower.

018. Randy Orton was back to show the world that he was alright. He was more than alright, in fact. He had his killer streak back and couldn't care any less about his ex, where he was, or what he was doing. He grabs onto the top rope and hoists himself up onto the second turnbuckle, throwing his arms up into his signature pose. That rock-star feeling was back. So what if he was engaged to a complete tool now? Dave Batista could drop off the earth and he wouldn't care. He could die and he would pour his ashes down a public toilet - into an outhouse for that matter. He was The Apex Predator again, and looking back on those years had made him sick.

019. With his head in his hands, DiBiase's emotions are left in the bottle of Macallan whisky. The idea - the fact that Cody Rhodes could just get up and leave like nothing had happened between them. Cody was simply calming down from his "traumatic" rage - he couldn't have just disappeared. He just wanted to wrap his lover in his arms and protect him from everything, make him change his feelings about everything to the very lifestyle he was brought up in. He had told his own father that Cody was different from Dusty - but they both knew damn well he wasn't. He wished that running away with him could solve all of these problems, but that was far too easy. Cody was the only one running - leaving Ted behind and signing their small child away to the care of Randy Orton. Cody had crossed the line, but that did not mean Ted no longer loved him.

020. There's something about Randy Orton that makes people completely lose their god damned mind; at least that's what Michael Cole figured about The Viper. His fangs sank deep into everyone's heart. Rhodes and DiBiase followed him like eager minions, and with one simple look from eyes as cold as steel, Orton could make anyone do anything he said. The simple announcer from Syracuse wanted to have those very teeth all over his body - it just felt right.

021. Brett DiBiase knew there was a few choice things that could happen to him by falling in love with Randy Orton. The first being rejection, the next; a broken heart or third, being torn apart by his brother… The fourth reign of terror was all of those things.

Randy had tried to explain to the younger man that he was going to end up broken hearted - maybe not battered by his brother, but heartbroken. All the while trying to maintain his behavior, try and reign in his lust; he was grabbing the kid and kissing him.

022. Orton narrows his eyes into small slits - glaring at Ted. As stubborn as DiBiase could be, he huffs and turns immediately away. There was something about a pissed off DiBiase that got his mentor going - but it wasn't as if he could simply apologize to him. There was a routine to their mutual anger toward each other. A week later, Ted comes back to their communal bed and persists on ignoring The Viper. They look at each other, sizing one another up. Ted rolls his eyes, and Orton's are glaring before he gives up his side of the fight and tackles the brunette into the sheets.

23. "Have you seen Cody around?…"

Brett DiBiase wanted more than anything to be like his brother's boyfriend. It killed him inside that he was nothing of the sort; that he was cursed with morals and was chronically cute. It was… horrible. Cody Rhodes had every man and every woman begging to fuck him - Brett just wanted Randy Orton. ….Ted's… other boyfriend. He searches the bar frantically for the raven-haired whore; tonight was about taking notes and learning a few lessons in the art of being a Rhodes. Ted was drinking at the bar, and Randy had gone out for a smoke. Cody was doing …whatever he liked.


End file.
